This invention relates to a reservoir for use in a master cylinder in a vehicle braking system.
A master cylinder in the braking system in a vehicle, particularly in a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motor cycle, is subjected to severe vibrations during its use, so that braking liquid contained in the reservoir of the master cylinder will be agitated vigorously with the result that air will be mixed into the braking liquid in the form of minute air bubbles, thereby exhibiting a milky white color. When the master cylinder is operated under such a condition to apply a brake, braking liquid including air bubbles therein is admitted into a pressure chamber in the master cylinder or into a brake cylinder. As the amount of air admitted into the pressure chamber or the brake cylinder is increased due to repeated braking operations, an ineffective stroke of a piston of the master cylinder is increased accordingly, resulting eventually in the complete loss of the braking function, if the situation becomes the worst.